


i know your beat, baby (but your secret is safe with me)

by LizzyBizzy



Series: Puck Me Up [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hockey, F/M, Fanart, Hockey, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBizzy/pseuds/LizzyBizzy
Summary: Annabeth is wearing his jersey. Annabeth is wearing his last name.He’s not okay. He’s so not okay.





	i know your beat, baby (but your secret is safe with me)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Puck It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685329) by [bipercabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipercabeth/pseuds/bipercabeth), [jasonsmclean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasonsmclean/pseuds/jasonsmclean). 



**Author's Note:**

> https://lizzybizzyo.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/lizzybizzyo/
> 
> https://twitter.com/lizbroo


End file.
